The Gift
by Darknessxxx
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls receive Christmas presents from The RowdyRuff Boys. What lies within these 'Gifts?


The Gift

Darknessxxx

**Author's Notes: Ladies, Gentlemen, and all in between, I present to you a Christmas themed story**

"It's, it's…" Blossom said as she pulled the Christmas present that The Professor had gotten her. "…A laptop! Thanks Professor!"

"I thought you might like it" The Professor said, while Blossom smiled ear to ear at him.

It was Christmas day and the girls were happily opening the presents they had gotten. Bubbles and Buttercup had already opened the presents that The Professor had gotten them and were already enjoying them.

"Professor, I love it!" Blossom said and gave him a hug. Their embrace was short lived once the phone began ringing.

"Hang on, I should go get that" The Professor said and left to answer it. Still smiling, Blossom took the computer out of its case and confronted the owner's manual.

"…before turning your new computer for the first time, make sure that it is fully charged" she read aloud. "To do this yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, it is fully charged once the orange light, that signifies charging, turns yellow.*"

"Girls?" The Professor returned. "Bad news I'm afraid; there was an incident down at the lab, and they need my help in resolving it. So I have to leave for a while, or face the possibility of a fifty thousand tonne robot gaining sentience."

The girls were visibly upset at the new that there father would be absent for the holiday, they understood the importance of his work. They made no complaints as he gathered his coat and things and left out the front door.

Only slightly deterred, Blossom picked up her computer charger and crawled behind the Christmas tree looking for a place to plug it in. "Hey!" she called out once back there. "There are some more presents back here!"

"More presents?" Buttercup appeared behind her.

"What are they? What are they?" Bubbles wasn't far behind.

"Let's see" Blossom pulled the remaining three boxes out into the open for better viewing. "There are three gifts, looks like one for each of us, and it looks like they are from…" she read the cards attached to them, "The RowdyRuff Boys!?"

"What!?" Bubbles and Buttercup cried out.

"Yeah, The RowdyRuff Boys" Blossom confirmed. "It would seem: Buttercup, Butch got you this" she slid a box with green wrapping paper to her raven haired sister. "Bubbles, this is from Boomer" a blue box was given. "And this one is mine, from Brick!"

Buttercup sneered at the thought of receiving a Christmas from one of her more hated enemies. "What would those stupid boys get _us _anyway?" she said. "A bomb?"

"Let's find out shall we!" Blossom said and tore the red wrapping paper off of the box in her hands. She took one look inside, looked at Buttercup and said "You're right on the money, it is a bomb!" she flipped the open box over, spilling onto the floor: a metal box with a digital clock attached to it and wired to several pounds of plastic explosives and wired to it and a CPU, also came out was a smaller metal box with a single large red button on it.

"The idiot didn't even arm it!" Blossom said. "What, is he too stupid to press a button?"

"Isn't Brick supposed to be the smart one?" Buttercup laughed. "Oh I can't wait to see what _Butch_ got me" without another word she ripped open what the box she was given. "Oh no it's a snake" she said in mock terror. She pulled out a red black and white stripped snake from the box and presented it to her sisters. "Am I supposed to be afraid of a common milk snake?"

"Buttercup be careful!" Blossom instructed her. "I think that snake may be poisonous!"

"That's 'cause you're thinking of a coral snake" Buttercup responded. "While this, like I said, is just a milk snake. Granted the two do look similar, but on a coral snake, the red stripes would touch yellow ones; hence the saying 'if red touches yellow, you're a dead fellow; but if red touches black, you're okay Jack'."

"Evidently nobody told Butch that saying!" Blossom said, trying to downplay the fact that she didn't know it either. "Bubbles that just leaves you and yours" she indicated the box sitting in Bubbles's lap.

"This one's from Boomer right?" Buttercup said. "Oh, I just have to see this!"

Slowly, Bubbles removed the blue wrapping paper that covered the box holding the gift Boomer had gotten her. While Blossom and Buttercup eagerly leaned closer, Bubbles lifted the lid and peeked inside.

"Eep!" she squealed and quickly shut the lid of the box.

"Well?" Buttercup demanded. "What's in it?"

"Nothing" Bubbles insisted.

"Bubbles…" Blossom examined her sister carefully. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm not smiling" Bubbles looked away.

"But you are blushing" Buttercup pointed out.

"No I'm not!" Bubbles turned around completely.

Blossom and Buttercup exchanged a look. "Okay Bubbles" Blossom said. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"Yeah, who care about you and your dumb gift anyway?" Buttercup added as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hmm… Solid!" Buttercup said to the snake in front of her. "No; David has a snake that he calls Solid doesn't he? Of course Cam would name his Liquid wouldn't he…" she stretched out onto her back, as she tried thinking up snake names.*"Oh, I got it!" she snapped her fingers. "I will call you Vapour!"

Vapour the snake, as one would expect, said nothing.

"Yeah, that definitely suits you" Buttercup went on. From the corner of her eyes she noticed Bubbles sitting in a corner, opening the box she had to look inside, giggling and closing the lid. While she watched Buttercup began stroking the head of vapour fiendishly.

* * *

Like Buttercup, Blossom watched Bubbles with a type of paranoid obsession. Her laptop, now fully charged, lay next to her forgotten.

_"She's being so childish"_ she thought to herself. _"Buttercup and I both showed her ours. Would it kill her to do the same?"_

Scattered around were bits of the plastic casings that housed their other presents and the scissors they used to force them open. "This place is a mess!" she announced loudly. "We should start cleaning up!" She picked up the pair of scissors, "Oh no! My hand slipped!" With pinpoint accuracy, she sent the blades flying towards the cardboard box in Bubbles's lap.

With reflexes, quick even for her, Bubbles caught them mid-air.

"Sorry about that" Blossom said with her most sincere looking smile on her face. "That got away from me there."

"It almost looked like you threw it away" Bubbles said.

"No, it was an accident" Blossom insisted. "It's not like I tried to force your gift open, because really want to know what's inside or anything."

"Don't you?" Bubbles asked.

"Come on Bubbles, give yours sisters some credit" Buttercup said from across the room. "We aren't plotting how to get your stupid box away from you, so we can look inside!"

"Aren't you?" Bubbles challenged.

"Okay, okay! I admit it!" Blossom said. "I really want to know what you got. We you please show me?"

"Hmm…" Bubbles acted like she was pondering the request. "No."

"Bubbles, you're acting like a little girl" Blossom told her,

"I am a little girl" Bubbles told her.

What followed were mere seconds of silence while the three of them stared each other down, before they began fighting outright.

"It's probably a toad or something that he wants to put in your hair! Let me see it!"

"Beep."

"You're just jealous because what you got is so crummy!"

"Beep."

"You know fighting with each other is exactly what they want us to do?"

"Beep."

"What is that noise?"

"Beep."

"I'm not falling for that one!"

"Beep."

"Wait, I hear it too. Listen."

They paused, hair still being pulled, toes stepped on, and limbs bitten, so they could identify the source of the beeping. To their horror, they saw the countdown on Blossom's bomb had begun; one of them had apparently stepped on the detonator during the skirmish.

"Evasive maneuver Sigma Three Sigma!" Blossom instructed and the three of them jumped into action. Using her laser vision Buttercup shot a hole in the ceiling exposing the sky outside.

"Beep."

To get to the bomb with the shortest time possible, Blossom threw Bubbles at it. Bouncing off a wall, Bubbles picked up the bomb and with all her might hurled the box out through the opening in the ceiling and into the atmosphere.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief as the box disappeared into the stratosphere.

"Beep"

Their victory was short lived however, when it became apparent that Bubbles had thrown the wrong box.

"Ahh!" Bubbles screamed and rectified the situation.

* * *

"Thanks for your help there Utonium!" a scientist from The City of Townsville Research and Development Laboratories said. "Without it, that could have turned real bad, real fast."

"Oh it was nothing a powerful electro magnet a bit of micro radiation and a Philips head screwdriver couldn't fix" The Professor said. "But I should be heading home now. It's Christmas and the girls are home alone."

"Hang on! What's that?" The Scientist pointed to the sky over The Professor's house, where a large ball of light had formed, as if showing The Professor where his girls were.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked upon the fireball that they had cast into the sky. Blossom turned to and said "Sorry about all that Bubbles. Fighting to see what you got I mean."

Bubbles shook her head. "It doesn't matter" she said. "It's gone now."

"You really liked it didn't you?" Buttercup asked.

"You can say that" Bubbles answered. "Maybe one day I'll tell you what it was." She then walked away

Blossom looked to Buttercup, who looked back at her. Though no words were spoken they understood each other perfectly. They smiled and nodded, because it was clear what they had to do next.

* * *

"Hey! Boomer!" The blue eyed blond looked up to see who called his name. he was surprised to see the PowerPuff Girls Blossom and Buttercup flying towards him.

"We have a question for you!" Blossom said.

"And you better answer us!" Buttercup added.

**Author's Notes: Okay, since a lot of you are confused on the contents of Bubble's gift from Boomer (so far four of you) I have decided to reveal its secret. The truth is, I gave no thought to what should be in it, I had assumed that that much was apparent. by not defining it, I've given it the potential to be anything. This Pandora's Box scenario creates conflict for the story, while I get away with being to lazy to think up something original. That, and how could anything compete with a bomb that can be seen from orbit?  
**


End file.
